


Party of the Year

by jasupaa



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Kissing, M/M, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Nitori is Fucking Cute, Peer Pressure, bless these boys for existing my otp tbh, kind of forced drinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasupaa/pseuds/jasupaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was in their second year of college, and it was right after testing that they'd all gotten the call from their loudest blonde best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party of the Year

Everyone was in their second year of college, and it was right after testing that they'd all gotten the call from their loudest blonde best friend. Which pulled an exhausted groan from all of them.

 

"Haruuu-chan~ Makooo-chan~ You guys are coming to my party right?" Nagisa all but yelled into the phone, causing Haru to hold the phone away from his face -- no need to put it on speaker though.

 

Makoto and Haru had gotten an apartment together, since they'd gone to different universities. "Haru? Is that Nagisa?" The taller boy asked, walking over.

 

"Mm, yeah. Nagisa..." Haru sighed, he wanted to protest and just stay home, but he had a terrible soft spot for the hyper boy. "Yeah. We'll be there." He hung up, wondering how in the hell he'd be able to carry the lightweight Makoto home after he was passed out drunk.

 

Everyone else had the same reaction, but they all said yes. No one could really say no to Nagisa in the first place, but it always took some deep thought when you knew you'd have to drink with this little asshole. Haru didn't have a problem since he was the same way, but Nagisa could drink for like years and still barely be drunk. The five shots of a strong vodka (only three for Makoto) that had most people almost hammered, didn't even effect Nagisa, and if he was taking a shot then everyone else had to be taking a shot too. At least they knew from last year to have some Advil prepared for the next morning.

 

Everyone from high school had come, since even the younger of his friends were in college. Gou, Momo, Mikoshiba, Nitori, Sousuke, and Rin came, and Rei lived with Nagisa anyway, so it was everyone back together again. Plus a bunch of people from uni that really only Nagisa knew.

 

It wasn't normal to just run up and hug your friends in Japan, unless you were Nagisa, of course. So everyone was greeted with the small boy jumping up to hug them. "Sei-chan" and "Sou-chan" gave him a little glare at their nicknames, but the cheesy smile he gave back was too cute for them to yell at him for being so familiar. The same smile that had it's own mischievous glint as he handed all of them shot glasses.

 

The only one who had said no to it was Nitori. Nagisa slung his arm over the boy's shoulders and put on a cute, fake pout, "Aiiii-chan, don't you want to drink with us?"

 

"Nagisa-kun, you shouldn't pressure your guests like that.." Rei pushed his glasses up after downing a couple shots with the other boys. He'd actually gotten used to drinking, just a little, after living with Nagisa for over a year.

 

Nagisa waved his hand in front of his face, "Pfff, no way! I'm not pressuring him," He turned to the silver haired boy, "Right, Ai-chan?"

 

"Hazuki-san, please stop using my first name like that." Nitori huffed, but then glanced over at his school friends drinking, "And no, I just don't want to drink.. that." He'd never drank before in general before, but he didn't want to drink vodka for his first time... or ever. The revolting smell wafting off of it and the scrunched up faces of those who'd just drank it turned him off from it immensely.

 

"That? Like what they're drinking?" The blonde watched the other's grossed out face intently, "Ooooh! I got it, hold on, I'll be right back. I know just what Ai-chan will like."

 

He figured Nitori was the type to like fruity stuff, and he'd just bought this new strawberry-lemonade vodka called "Kinky" at the store the other day. Nagisa put it out for the party, but he didn't think any of his close friends would've liked that stuff. The vodka wasn't strong on it's own in the first place, but he brought a glass of lemonade for Nitori to chase it with anyway.

 

"Ai-chan! Here you go," He chirped happily, taking the shot glass the boy'd been holding, drinking it himself and refilling it with the new vodka instead.

 

Blue eyes squinted at him, "Isn't that like the same thing they're drinking though? I told you I don't want that.."

 

"No, no! It's much better. But if it's too gross you can drink this after to make the taste go away." He answered, pushing the cup of lemonade into his other hand, and ignoring the judging Rei standing beside them.

 

Nitori was going to say no, because he really didn't want to drink this tasting nasty stuff, but he knew how Nagisa was and he really didn't want to be the only one not drinking at this party anyway. Plus, it wasn't like he didn't want to drink it was just he didn't really want to drink vodka, so he nodded and took the shot. The burning sensation ran down the back of his throat, yet it wasn't too terrible. He sipped at the lemonade anyway, but the taste overall was really good. It tasted just like strawberry-lemonade except more piquant. "Oh.." He glanced back up at the blonde, who'd been watching him with sparkling eyes the whole time.

 

"So, so, do you like it?" The other asked, not waiting for his answer before he started pouring vodka into the glass of lemonade.

 

He squinted, and he was a little curious why the boy wanted him to drink so badly, "Yeah, it's actually pretty good."

 

But he didn't have a chance to ask about it before Rei dragged the boy away. Rei had a plan tonight, because there was no way he was going to let Nagisa get everyone else drunk and him stay basically sober the whole night. Haru was actually in on it too, even though he was just like Nagisa, he wanted revenge on that little shit for getting his lightweight boyfriend so smashed that he tried to do a strip show at the party last year. So they threw shot after shot at him, and Nagisa, unknowing of their devious plans, took them graciously and happily. Surprisingly, they managed to get him a little more than buzzed. At least enough that he was wobbling around with a drunken Makoto -- who was still trying to drink with the rest of them. Haru pulled him away to go make out on the couch or something, and the drunken Nagisa stumbled over to check up on Nitori again.

 

Nitori, had apparently been with Rin and Sousuke after the cheeky boy had left, and they thought it was funny for the innocent swimmer to be drinking. They decided to get him completely smashed. He didn't hate being drunk at all though, he thought he actually liked it. There was warmth in his reddened cheeks; they were hot to the touch. His head was all swooshy. When he tried to sit still, he swayed a little. His movements clicked together better too, like when he went to go to the bathroom he'd just got up and walked, instead of thinking if he knew where it was or if he'd seen anyone gone in recently. If he wanted to do something his brain didn't stop him, he just did it. Although, it did make trips to the bathroom more frequent. Nitori thought that was annoying, but the pros outweighed the cons.

 

Now, he was sitting on the love seat with a giggling Nagisa, "Oooo, Ai-chan!! Are you drunk?"

 

Slurred, but a comeback nonetheless, "Are _you_ drunk?"

 

"Shhhh!" He reached over and put his finger over Nitori's mouth, "It's a secret."

 

"A secret?"

 

"Yeaaah! They weren't supposed to be able to get me drunk so easily." He sighed a bit, then back to his usual giddy self as he poked at the other's face, "Hehe, Ai-chan, your face is soo red. That's really cute~"

 

Nitori reached up to touch his own cheek, and move the other boy's hand off of it. He hadn't realized the warm feeling bubbling in his face could be seen by other people, "No, no it's not." He denied, keeping his hands up over his cheeks.

 

"Mm, you're lyinggg." The blonde pulled his hands away, moving closer into the other's personal space. "But it really is cute thouugh."

 

'Why did he pull out his words so much when he was drunk?' The thought was distracting Nitori, so much so that when he changed his focus back to Nagisa he was already all over him, hugging him tightly, "Ai-chan! You're so adorable, spacing out and all that."

 

"I-- I'm not adorable!! And, please stop using my first name, Hazuki-san--" The sudden closeness was more than enough to make the dizzy boy nervous, the red on his face spreading as he blushed at the compliments. He pushed the hug away lightly, but for some reason, maybe it was the alcohol, he liked hugging this ball of energy.

 

Maybe it was still the alcohol that kept him quiet and willing as the blonde pulled Nitori into his lap, cuddling him and wrapping his arms around him tight. "Hazuki-san..?" He still asked, because even though the boy seemed all for too much skin ship, this just felt different.

 

"Ai-chan, stop being so silly. You can just call me Nagisa." He giggled again, pulling Nitori's face up to his level before pecking at his lips gently.

 

The silver haired boy had never kissed anyone, and he wasn't expecting to tonight, but he made a terrible attempt to kiss back anyway. Pushing his lips out much too far, he looked somewhat like.. a duck.

 

When Nagisa pulled back and looked at the other, who was still clenching his eyes shut tight and pushing his lips out, he couldn't help but laugh again. "Oh my god -- _hahahah_ , Ai-chan, _ahahah_ , what are you doing?" He said between laughing, teasing the boy, who he'd already assumed had never been kissed before.

 

"Um, I..." Oh god, he was red from the tips of his ears all the way down from his toes, he knew he'd be bad but to get laughed at was just awful. "I'm sorry, Hazuki-san.."

 

"It's Nagisa, and hehe it's alright. Don't worry, just follow my lead okay?" Nagisa let out one more small giggle before pressing their lips together again, not pulling again so quickly.

 

Nitori tried to repeat exactly what Nagisa's lips did, kissing back as best as he could. That didn't prepare him for when the other started slipping his tongue between his lips, letting it explore his mouth as it pleased. Nitori tried to follow the same, their tongues smashing together in a sloppy, inexperienced (one-sided, of course), yet exciting kiss. Which was good enough to have the blonde wrapping his arms around the other's waist, pulling him in.

 

He couldn't recall why or how they started kissing, but just enjoyed it anyway as they continued to make out on the love seat, before Nagisa slid his hands down onto the other boy's ass. He gave it a light squeeze and a shit-eating grin, "Ai-channnn... Do you wanna come to my room?"

 

Without thinking, he just nodded. 'His room?' That meant they were gunna do it right? He thought about it while the other led him into his bedroom. Nitori had actually browsed through a few gay porn sites, because he had a itchy feeling that he liked boys; With how Nagisa was making him feel right now, he was a hundred percent sure he was right.

 

Nagisa pulled him back out of his thoughts as he rid of his shirt, tossing it haphazardly and moving back to rest his hands on Nitori's hips. He slid them just under the hem of his shirt, pulling it slightly up his tummy but then deciding he didn't need permission, and pulled it up over his head and tossed it away as well. "You know we're gunna fuck now, right?"

 

"Nn, yeah.." He answered.

 

The blonde pushed him down on the bed, getting on top of him and reaching down to tease his crotch through his pants, "Hehe, Ai-chan, you got so hard just from us kissing. So so cute~"

 

If he was sober there's so way he would've had the guts for this. Nitori reached up and pressed his hand against Nagisa's groin too, "S-so did you!"

 

"Ahh! You caught me!" He moved his hand to Nitori's leg, spreading them apart and grinding their hips together, "But that's just because Ai-chan is so accidentally sexy."

 

This boy had just a sweet looking exterior, but Nitori could feel this other side of him revealing itself the more he touched him.

 

The boy underneath decided to wrap his legs around Nagisa's waist, and Nagisa retaliated by reaching down to nibble at his earlobe, which brought out cute small noises from the silver haired boy. This unknown want for Nitori was coming out, and he was yearning for him more and more. He wanted to touch him all over, he wanted to be inside of him, ravage him, make him hurt, make him feel good, make him moan and scream, beg for more, yell out his name, and everything else Nitori would give him.

 

Nagisa felt so impatient, kissing all down his body. He unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them down, tossing them into their growing pile of clothes on the floor. He went to teasingly lick him through his boxers, but Nitori stopped him and tried to pull him back up. "Can I .. do that to you?" He was feeling so gutsy right now, and he'd seen it online a lot... He just kind of wanted to try it.

 

There was no way Nagisa was just going to say no to that, of course. He stifled a laugh, but he definitely wasn't laughing when the other started undoing his pants and pushing them down with his underwear all in one go, and not when he leaned up and started wrapping his lips around Nagisa's dick either. "Ai-channnn, this isn't like you, so not innocent.." He grinned, grabbing a handful of silver hair and shoving all of himself inside this cute little mouth.

 

Nitori choked a little, but got used to the feeling as he bobbed his head, even though it was more of Nagisa thrusting into his mouth. He liked the way the other boy's mouth hung open a bit, the way his magenta eyes locked with his own, and the little groans he made whenever he hit the back of his throat. "Mm, Ai-chann. Your mouth is so warm, I love it~" He praised as he pulled his hips back, a line of spit still connecting the tip of his cock to Nitori's bottom lip, "But let's do something that'll feel even better, okay?"

 

He nodded again as the other slid off the underwear that still remained on Nitori, then reaching over to grab a bottle of lube -- which Nitori didn't really want to ask why he had so conveniently -- and covering his fingers in a generous amount. The slightly shorter boy kept his mischievous expression as he pressed a finger inside the other, who winced as he felt the thin finger push into him. Nagisa hovered over him, leaning down to peck his lips and kiss all over his neck, jaw, and cheeks, feeling the boy's walls spread as he hurriedly pushed a second digit in. 

 

It was rushed and sloppy, but Nitori's body accepted him so eagerly. Nagisa lined his dick up with the puckered hole, "Hehe, Ai-chan, it feels like I could fuck you right now and it wouldn't even hurt." He pushed in slightly, enough so just the tip was spreading him open more. "Do you ever play with yourself here?"

 

He pressed farther inside, resting at the hilt. He grinded his hips into the other's, "Ai~ Ai~ Do you? Do you finger yourself, and pretend it's a cock filling you all up inside?" 

 

Nitori threw his hands up over his mouth, just barely letting muffled moans seep through. The blonde kept one hand on the bed for leverage, the other reached up to tug at his hands. He leaned down over him, biting gently at his earlobe as he pulled out just to the tip before thrusting back in roughly. "Nn-- ah!" The hands over his mouth would've done no good anyway as he let out a loud yelp. "N-nagisaa..." He tossed his head back onto the sheets. All he wanted was more, more of _this_ , whatever _this_ was. This hot feeling raging in his lower stomach, the heat pulsating inside of him -- no -- Nagisa inside of him, that's what he wanted more. 

 

He gripped onto the boy's shoulders, "Nagisa! haaah, more- please more!" Nitori rocked his hips, trying to get exactly what he asked for, "Faster, please, nghhh--"

 

"Ai!" The boy reached up to grab a handful of messy, silver hair. He complied happily, thrusting wildly into the other, "God, Ai, you're not allowed to be so sexy so suddenly, or I'll cum~"

 

 _Cum_. That was the word, and hearing it just reminded him of the hot feeling pooling up in his groin. "M-me too!"

 

Nagisa really wanted to keep going and mess him up some more, but they were both far past their limit, and he pressed deep inside of the other boy as he spilled cum into him. The warm liquid shooting against his sensitive spot was his breaking point, and he released himself onto his stomach as well. Nitori moved his hands down and wrapped his arms around Nagisa, pulling him in to hug tight. So they could lay there, tired out and hugging, covered in their own seed.

 

It was still definitely the party of the year for those two. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> THAT CHEESY ENDING THOUGH. right? RIGHT? i couldn't think of what else to put, whoops
> 
> maybe i should stop writing smut (that took me a month to do too oh my god)  
> and work on my other fics............
> 
>  
> 
> or more smut? yeah. 
> 
> maybe follow me on tumblr 2, my blog is lame and i have like.. 5 followers  
> http://annishinoying.tumblr.com


End file.
